A creepypasta tale about Lauren: chapter one
by carillaz
Summary: This is a fan made creepypasta story about a girl named Lauren she has 2 brother's and her mom and dad its about her visions of slender and her problems this is only charter one so stay tuned for the next one.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold night and Lauren was sitting on her bed looking out the window, she knew something wasn't right she felt different.

"Lauren dinner is ready." her mom yelled from down stairs "if only i knew why i felt this way."

she headed downstairs and saw her mom, dad, and 2 older brother's at the table. "Come on Jake its my turn to play you've been on all day." her brother yelled, "now now boys its dinner time play put the game away and set the table."

Lauren watched as her brother's where setting the table and took a seat. "Did you take your pills?" her dad said while was has drinking beer. "Yes dad i took them already." he dad gave her a sturn look then started to eat.

Lauren knew she was supposed to take her pills but she didn't she didn't like them, they made her feel trapped, "Chris, can you please talk Lori to her opponent after dinner?"

"Mom hes drunk why can't you take me or Jake?" Chris looked up at Lauren it was clear we has drunk out of his mind. "NO! I will take you im not drunk bitch!" thw room was silent but only for a second. "CHRIS DON'T CALL YOUR DAUGHTER A BITCH!" screamed Mariah, Lori's brother Tyler was almost in tears when he asked to leave.

"Come on Lauren lets go the game is tonight and I'm not missing it." Chris got the keys and went to the car almost falling over, "hurry up i don't have all day!"

"Sorry I'm coming." she said as she got into the car shaking while closing the door, Chris started the car and pulled out of the drive way as he did that Lauren felt weird again and saw something more like someone in the forest across the road, it was very tall and skinny she had seen it before in fact right before dinner she saw it.

"We are almost there it will be like 5 more minutes." Chris said as he almost crashed the car and continued to drink. Lauren just looked out the window thinking about the thing she saw and wondered why she kept seeing it.

"Were here, I'm just going yo wait in the car your old enough to do this." Lori slowly got out of the car and walked to the door an opend it, and went to the waiting room.

"Lauren greene?" a nurse called lori went to the back room with the nurse and waiting for her therapist to come in. "Hello Lauren how are you doing to day, and did you take your pills?"

"Umm yea i did and I'm ok i guess" as she sat down and played with some string in her pocket, as he took notes. "So how is the new medication doing? Do you feel like it's working?" he asked.

""I mean i don't think so but i don't know, i don't really care either." Lori slid down her chair and avoided eye contact. "We will fix that i have some other pills for you rhis will help you a lot take 3 a day." he handed her a bottle of pills one more to add Lauren said in her head.

"How is family things going?" Lori was too busy looking out thw Windsow to hear the question, but there in the parking lot was the thing Shes been seeing, looking right at her even tho it had no face.

"Lauren? Hello Lauren are you ok? You zoned out." she snapped out of it and looked at her therapist. "Yea sorry i just saw- family is fine other then my dad hes always drunk out of his head." he took notes on that and just looked at Lauren telling her it will be ok and it will get better.

On the way him chirs got more beer. "Why are you like this you are ruining the family?" loir asked her father. "ME RUIN THE FAMILY!? More like you! You where a mistake Lauren!" thw ride home was silent she didn't want to fight any more

Of course Mariah asked her husband how it went but he didn't answer he just went downstairs and watched tv like always. "So Lori how was it?" Lauren didn't want to answer so gave her mom the new pills and went to her room. "Im so done with this life! It sucks i don't want to take my pills anymore, they don't help and no one understands." she looked out the window and saw the thing again but this time she heard it talk. "₵Ø₥Ɇ ⱧɆⱤɆ Ⱡ₳ɄⱤɆ₦, ł₦ ₮ⱧɆ ₣ØⱤɆ₴₮, ł₥ ₩₳ł₮ł₦₲ ₣ØⱤ ɎØɄ." it was all fumbled and sounded like a tv with no signal why her she kept thinking until she feel asleep.

In the morning her mother called her for breakfast she made eggs and bacon but her father wasn't there nor her brother Tyler, Lauren knew her father was having an affair with the girl next door and knew thats whers he was but didn't tell her mother, she didn't want to put that on her. "Wheres Tyler?"

"Hes at his girlfriends house im going down there later i hear she has a hot sister." he explained as he ate an egg "you guys don't care for me anymore we use to have so much fun as kids." Lori said she she played with her food.

"Come on Lori we care, we just- were older now and we have lives and girls but your our baby sister and we will always be there for you." as he gets up and leaves to meet his brother. Lauren eats the rest if her food then goes out side and looks at the woods across the road.

"Should i go? The voice told me too, i don't think i should there crackheads in there." she goes back inside and looks at her mother and sees the things again right be her mother once again it says " ₵Ø₥Ɇ ⱧɆⱤɆ Ⱡ₳ɄⱤɆ₦, ł₦ ₮ⱧɆ ₣ØⱤɆ₴₮, ł₥ ₩₳ł₮ł₦₲ ₣ØⱤ ɎØɄ"

"AHHHH GET AWAY FROM MY MOTHER!" Lauren yells and grabs a knife swinging it around. "Woah! Lauren what are you doing!?" as she grabs the knife.

"You didn't see it...the thing beside you...you couldn't see it?" she said out of breath and scared.

"What thing? There is nothing here, did you take your pills today?" Lauren couldn't move she was still in shock why didn't she see it? It was right beside her, am i going crazy? Suddenly her dad comes in with a middle aged girl in his arms, it was the girl next door.

"Who is she and why is she in my house" Mariah said with tears in her eyes.

End of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

"you know her, Robin Williams form next door." Chris replied with a smile, them room was silent as Mariah cried as watched as her husband cuddle and kissed the girl, she was in shock. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!?...to the family?" Mariah cried her face was as pale as snow.

All Chris could do was laugh. "I don't love you or this fucked family i never did! I have always loved Robin so we have affairs every week." Lori just sat there not knowing what to say or do, but there in the door way was the thing this time it was really close and she could see other people? Beside it,

"I want a divorce!" they both screamed Robin seemed almost happy to see this happening, Lauren knew she had to do something so she got up and screamed. "BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP! Your both ruining this family! But this is mainly your fault bitch ass Robin you scank!"

Ooh dear where did you learn that? Act your age Lori, i dont want that around my baby." she smiled as she made it clear she wa pregnant, all Mariah could do was cry but she was happy her husband was hell and if hes gone they will be more happy. "Bold of you to think i want to be around your baby." Lori snapped

Chris grabbed Lauren's hand. "Your liveing with us!" Chris snapped back" Lori was fulled with anger and sadness she didn't know what was happening, she run to the kitchen and grabbed a knife, and without hesitation she stabbed Robin and then her father. "FUCK YOU BOTH AND I HOPE YOU GO TO HELL!" Lori had tears in her eyes and she had blood on her hands the room was silent, she couldn't hear anything, Lori felt something she has never felt before, relieved but why? She saw her dad and Robin on the ground bleeding out her mom was calling the cops, suddenly she could hear again. "OH MY GOD THERES SO MUCH BLOOD SEND HELP NOW!" Mariah yelled and cried at the phone.

"LAUREN WHAT DID YOU DO!? ARE THEY DEAD!?" Chris and Robin struggling to move and moaned in pain all Lori could feel was relieved that there could be dieing, soon the cops where close and Lori could hear it, she grapped the knife and run out the door into the woods across the road.

"LAUREN COME BACK HERE BITCH! YOU'RE GOING TO JAIL!" Mariah scared for her life still on the phone, Lori just keot running she didn't stop and didn't look behind, she didn't know what to do so she called her brother's.

"Jake, Tyler help i...i stabbed dad and Robin and i ran away i don't know what to do." her words were fulled with sadness and tears. "Wait what you stabbed then!? Why the hell did you do that!?" Tyler yelled with worry in this voice. "Really Tyler you seem so surprised as if you didn't see this coming." Jake said with a shaky voice.

"Loir i always know you would do something like this, you have always been so didn't know how her brother knew this she didn't think there were close. "What do i do?" Lori replied.

"Go home and we will be there we can work this out ok, we will meet you there." he said as he hung up. " there's no way I'm going back, i can't I'll go to jail." she turned around to see the cops and an ambulance at her house she couldn't go back there, so she wonder deeper in the woods.

"I've never been in this part before i wonder if there's anything? here other then needles from the crackheads, is that a log cabin?" Lauren asked herself as she got closer, it was she opened the door she slowly went inside seemed like no one was in there, but there was something, something that shouldn't be there. "Is that blood? Fresh blood?" Lori looked around and held her knife close.

"Hello is anyone here?" Lori called out but no answer, she continued to look around and didn't find anything useful so she went out the back door, and there standing before her was the thing shes been seeing, she didn't move maybe i didn't see her it was relaly tall, before she could even blink she passed out

Sometime has passed and she started to wake up but she wasn't by the log cabin anymore. "Where am i? How did i get here?" there was no answer she got up before realizing someone was there, he was rather short and had brown hair he wore a mask over his mouth and hand orange round glasses he held 2 axes in his hands, before Lori could say anything he walked away.

"Hey who are you? What am i doing here?" he didn't respond he just kept walking, Lori didn't know if she was supposed to follow him so she just went to the window and looked out side wondering what was going on, she still had her knife which was strange why didn't he take it away? If he was trying to kill me he would have taken it. "Are you going to kill me? I won't hurt you." still no answer.

He came back about 15 minutes later then began to speek. "You're Lauren Greene right?" he voice was calming and soft but also strong, shaking she answered. "Yes I'm Lauren, why am i here?" he just looked at her then pointed to her hand, there was a circle with an X carved into her hand. "Wgat how did that get here? What is going on? What was that thing i was in the woods?"

"I'm ticy toby, and that was slender, you are in out house and no I'm not going to kill you, you'll be safe here, and that thing on your wrist it means you were chosen." he relpied9and showed he had one too. "TODY YOU DUMB LITTLE BITCH WHERE ARE YOU!?" a voice called out. Soon after a man with brown hair and a white mask with some black walked in. "God danm it Tody i told you not to talk to the girl, you can't do shit can you?" he said his voice has disappointment and anger.

"S-sorry Tim i got existed." he said as he twitched. "So umm Tim?" she was cut off as he masked man known as Tim said. "It's Masky, little shit over here knows that too." Toby smiled at the ground and started twitching again before i could get a word out Masky spoke. "Lauren you are one of us now and trust me it sucks."

Suddenly i couldn't hear again and i started coughing up blood, the room was spinning and i was it again as they called slender.

End of cheaper 2


End file.
